


Never Have I Ever

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Percy Weasley, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Show and tell, ooc percy weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: Percy is not who everyone thinks he is.Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I keep writing Percy the same way.  
> No I will never stop.

Percy Weasley was all Oliver Wood could think about. 

Percy Percy Percy. Everyone thought that all he thought about was quidditch but they were wrong, all Oliver Wood thought about was Percival Ignatius Weasley. The Percy he thought about though was not the Percy everyone knew.

The Percy he thought about was the Percy that only he got to see within the safety of the dorms, this Percy had hair the color of licorice and a side shave, his hair was a wavy, curly mess, he had his arms, neck and torso covered in tattoos, he wore only tight shirts, tank tops, and skintight jeans. This Percy only drank vodka, tequila and firewhiskey straight from the bottle and could chug it without flinching. This Percy wore combat boots and had a slight, low rasp from chain smoking magical cigarettes that were addictive but didn't affect your health. This Percy had extreme anger issues and had lips (teeth, tongue, roof and cheeks) constantly stained blue from raspberry lollipops because “If you're still angry by the time you finish this lollipop then you can scream and kick however much you want.” 

He was amazing and never failed to make him blush even outside of the dorms when he had his outside persona on. When he was impeccably clean and had his hair straightened and gelled back, when his clothes were nothing short of perfect and when he went from resident bad boy to goody two shoes and teacher's pet. 

Oliver and Percy had been dating each other since they were 13 and Marcus Flint since they were 14 and it had been the best 4 years of each other's lives and they were planning to reveal their relationship and the real Percy to his family but they weren't sure how. Then Oliver had an idea.

“You crazy motherfucker, are you sure you want to do this? They always find out more than you want them to.” Percy was all for the idea but he just wanted to be sure that Oliver knew what he was getting himself into. 

“Yeah, let's do this.” 

They went downstairs to the group that was sitting in a circle in the middle of the common room. Everyone went completely silent at seeing the duo.

“You're not here to shut us down are you Perce?” Fred piped up from the back of the room. 

“No. Oliver dragged me down here to participate. Should be fine, exams are over and it's my last year here after all.” In honesty Percy just wanted the booze, he hoped they had good stuff but for now he was sticking to his stuck up persona.

It was silent for a few beats but they sat down with no objections and George began. 

“Welcome to the 23rd annual Weasley ‘Never have I ever Show and Tell!!! So as always we will start off with easy questions and the winner is the person with the most drinks by the end because it's more fun that way. The game ends when we either run out of booze or we’re too drunk to ask any more questions. A spell has been placed upon this circle so that if you don't willingly drink when you've done something you'll be forced to. A glowing number will be floating above your head, for every drink you've taken another point will be added to the count. This is just ‘Never Have I Ever’ but with the added factor of having to show off the thing or tell the story. 5th through 7th years only. So let’s begin, Fred will start.”

Everyone kept glancing at Percy, and no matter how discreet they thought they were being, he noticed. Everyone was curious of the things their Head Boy had done but at the same time they believed that he was too prudish to have done anything.

“Never have I Ever gone out without underwear on purpose.” A little under half the circle took a drink. Oliver was no surprise and neither was Alicia Spinnet but some people stared when Percy downed his shot of blue tequila like an expert.

“Not even the good stuff” He muttered disappointed. 

“Percy?” George exclaimed, surprised.

Oliver laughed. “Percy has a weird aversion to undergarments” Percy flushed a bit but just grinned when people looked at him in surprise. 

“They didn't need to know that!” he elbowed Oliver, “they may be scarred for life”

“Yes but I, as your only roommate, must embarrass you.”

Angelina was next and, as the rules stated, started with a mild question.  
“Never have I Ever gotten a tattoo”

Once again Percy downed his glass quickly without even grimacing like even some of the more experienced drinkers were doing. Everyone went around and showed their tattoos. Most were small wrist things like hearts and flowers while some of the 7th years had bigger images like some birds or something quidditch related. No one was surprised by Oliver’s quidditch hoop tattoo on his thigh or Katie Bell's ankle tattoo of an Elephant but when they got to Percy everyone stared at his empty glass.

“Do I have to show you?” he sighed

A loud chorus of YES was heard throughout the room. He sighed and started stripping. He took off his robe and vest and threw them to Oliver who folded them. He then started undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. The twins whistled and Percy glared at them. He took off his button up and revealed his bare, skinny, freckled chest. People started whispering in confusion but then Oliver took out his Wand and spoke a counterspell. Percy’s chest shimmered before a glamor faded away and revealed a very muscled body covered in tattoos of dragons and flowers and feathers. They were all colorful and truly beautiful.

“What the fuck Perce!” Fred exclaimed in shock, “Mum’ll kill you if she finds out!” Percy snapped to look at him with an evil smirk. “Well you better not tell then.”  
After everyone got over their shock at Prim and proper Percy having a body full of tattoos, the game continued.

“Never have I ever kissed someone.” Lee Jordan asked with a smile.

Almost everyone drank except for a handful of fifth years but before anyone could talk about who they had kissed, Katie Bell took it further with a follow up of “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender.” only 5 or 6 people took a drink this time though many stared at Oliver when he slugged his drink with a slight shudder and everyone's eyes suddenly flew to Percy when he too swallowed his drink with a blank face. He looked at it in disappointment before loudly exclaiming “UGH I can't take it anymore!!!” before disappearing up the steps to his dorm. 

All eyes snapped to Oliver when he turned to the disappearing Percy and shouted “OH YOU BASTARD, LEAVING IT TO ME YOU CHAIN SMOKING DRUNK!!!” He sighed and answered everyone's unspoken questions.  
“Yes we’re dating, yes we’ve kissed each other, no this isn't recent. This has been happening since 3rd year, yes he’s coming back, no his disappearance has nothing to do with your question but rather that he has some pretty nasty habits and can't indulge your poor choice of alcohol any longer.” 

At that point Percy trotted down the stairs behind him toting a duffle bag, having changed out of his uniform. He was wearing ripped skintight jeans and an open 3 quarter sleeved dark purple button-up without a shirt underneath. He sat back down next to Oliver and plopped his duffle on his lap. Out of it he pulled some high end tequila and vodka. He placed it in the middle of the circle, replacing the cheap firewhiskey. He then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one which he then held between his teeth before looking up into the startled faces of the Quidditch team and their friends. 

He glanced over to Oliver “You told them then?” Oliver nodded “Yeah, took it like a champ”, he eyes the cigarette balanced between his teeth, “You should really quit that. It's not good for you.” Percy snorted. “Yes Mother.” before promptly blowing his lungful of smoke into Oliver's face.Oliver coughed, swiping at the air in front of his face before realizing it was his turn. 

“Never have I ever… lost my virginity.” At this point only the Quidditch team, Lee and Percy were there. Everyone took a shot. Soon people were telling stories of the age they lost it at. The expected answers of, 16 and 17 were given (Fred and George eyed Percy wearily when they answered 16 each but he just snorted and stated that he couldn't judge), Katie unexpectedly answered 15 which had been with a ravenclaw her year. Percy downed his tequila easily, unlike the others who had spluttered and coughed at the new stuff. Everyone was looking at him at this point and Fred almost dropped his glass in shock when Percy grunted out a low “14”. 

Even Katie looked horrified and soon everyone was demanding an explanation. He chuckled before answering “I was curious and determined, so when I saw him I snogged the life out of him and convinced him to sleep with me. It worked, I fucked him. It was nice and now we're bother dating him.” he gestured to Oliver. After shocked silence he continued. “Great, now that you have all enjoyed the little story of how I lost my virginity by fucking Marcus Flint over Professor McGonagalls desk may we continue?”

Fred abruptly choked, George fainted, Angelina froze, Lee clamped a hand over his mouth in horror, Alicia and Katie exchanged wide eyed glances as Oliver laughed like a Madman and Percy smirked. 

“How...What...Marcu-...the fuc-...wrong with y-...get caug-...why…?!” everyone talked over each other at once


End file.
